Trapped
by Pneumonia
Summary: I knew it couldn't be easy, and how right I was. I would like to tell you I stood there, faced with my own mortality, held Riptide at the ready, waiting to pulverize those who dared step way. But the truth? I ended up in a government facility. To them I'm an alien. I would tell you how, but I don't remember. I don't remember anything. I'm Trapped. After TLO, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know I used to have a story called "Titan's Blood" but long story short, my laptop deleted all the files and I wasn't able to access my fanfiction because my email changed. Then to make it worse, the story was deleted off the site. So I'm sorry to say that story is no more. But please enjoy the first chapter of "Trapped" and let me know in reviews if I should continue this. (And there will be a poll on my page to change the name of my story. I need at least 3!)  
Peace  
~Alex**

* * *

"Let me out of here," I said in a calm voice as I stared down my guard. I knew my demand was pointless but I said it anyway. He looked about 25 with brown hair and eyes. He seemed about 5' 9" or so. He was dressed in a suit that seemed to come from _too expensive_ magazine. He and another man have been alternating as my guard for about a week or so.

They haven't explained why I was being locked up, or even why I wasn't getting released. For a whole week, I've been hanging from chains that were connected to cuffs that held me a foot in the air. The room was almost pitch black but the guards need to be able to see me from outside the bars of my current prison. When I'll get let out is a mystery with these people.

"Tom, General demands that the prisoner do some tests. Get some chains and get him out of there" a feminine voice commanded and my guard _Tom _unlocked my cell to come over to me.

"So, what are you? You can't be human…" he _greeted _me as he locked new cuffs to my arms and legs and connected the chains "...guess it's time for tests. Bet you'll die out there..." he unlocked the first ones that kept me hanging and then put new ones that held my wrists close to each other behind my back "...no one has ever survived the tests, and I doubt you'll be any different," and he finally shut his damn mouth, dragging me out.

As he dragged me off to...wherever, I thought back to how I got here…

Okay. So I have no idea how I got here. All I know is that I wake up dressed in a ripped up green V-neck and torn jeans in this forest with no memory of anything before that. Then these men dressed in army gear knocked me out and took me to some sort of _facility_- dungeon-with chains and cuffs and gags. They tried to torture me into telling them answers but it seemed that nothing worked.

They say I'm not human. They say that I can't be from this planet. They don't know how I seem to understand them, or how I _know_ everything about them. Like I know what rain sounds like when it's pouring. I know that each snowflake can't be the same. But they don't seem to know how I know. I don't know how I know. I don't know if I should know.

They tried to whip me...the whips would just bounce back and hit the person, leaving not even a mark on my body.

They tried directly cutting me...but their knives would either just only press down on my skin or break against it, my skin cut-free every time.

They tried getting someone who can "look into my thoughts" to torture me with my worst fears...but apparently it was like I didn't have any memories. Nothing, nil, zip.

Someone even wanted to try shooting me with a shot gun as a last resort...he is now in the infirmary with gun wounds in his left shoulder, right hip, right thigh, and he nicked his left foot a little. All the bullets had bounced off me and he was just not in the right place in the right time.

They finally tried just two days ago to _annoy _the answers out of me. They asked me question after question about random and unimportant things to see if I would crack under the constant questioning...that ended in me answering every single question right and the questioner having a breakdown because he couldn't take the constant coldly delivered always right answers.

They just don't understand- hell I don't even understand- how I look like them, talk like them, _think_ like them. Because I'm not- I can't be- one of them.

I guess they're finally tired of me and are going to _try _to send me to my death. The Tom guy opened an iron door and shoved me in.

"General will be here soon to tell you of your _tests_...don't piss your pants" and he left. _Piss my pants_? That's what he's been doing ever since the first failed whip!

I heard loud footsteps approach and stood a little straighter, but still a bit sagging with annoyance. Into view came an oversized man who could have come straight out of any interrogation movie. He wore an army general's uniform and had his badges of honors pinned in plain sight. He stood maybe half a foot shorter then I, but the man radiated power. He leaned forward, aligning his eyes with mine to try and intimidate me. All it was- was annoying! I stared back into his fierce black eyes with my cold cloudy sea green ones. I've been through too much to fall in his presence.

"_What are you?" _he demanded. His mouth barely moved and the voice came out so unnatural it sounded robotic. "I don't know" was my simple answer.

"_I said what are you?_" He tried again with more intensity.

"Okay...I don't know if it's because your stupid or you just choose to not understand. But I said _I don't fucking know_" my voice remained monotone the whole time and I could tell he was becoming nervous under my cold stare.

"_You will tell me what you are with or without a choice. You aren't human therefore you do know obliged to human rights. We can cause you more pain then you can possibly imagine. We will stop the pain if you tell us what we want to know."_ he turned away and gestured towards the women that I had sensed but didn't give any attention to when she appeared.

"You will follow me without hesitation, and do as I command." she tried to meet my eyes but looked away the moment I turned my cold stare at her.

She looked maybe 21, with raven hair and electric blue eyes. She must have been at least 5'10" and had almost some sort of arrogance about her that told me she wasn't completely into the whole idea of this. She was dressed in black combat gear I presumed was used in training and/or fieldwork.

We walked through the halls of the army complex, which were lined with some type of metal. I noted that every door had a hand scanner, and some more secure rooms had retina scans. We went through winding corridors until we were in a part of the complex that was almost deserted. We walked up to a door that had to be at least a few inches thick of solid metal.

She walked up to a solid steel door and punched in a numeric code making sure to avert it from my eyes. Following, she placed her hand on the fingerprint scanner. The door clicked, and strangely I could hear the gears turning as the locks retracted.

She pulled the handle and opened the thick metal door. Inside she led me through another series of winding corridors and hallways. The walls and floor were sheets of metal and I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of claustrophobia. _Labyrinth_ The word popped into my head. I had no idea what it meant, but I knew it was we walked on I got the sense that we weren't heading in the right direction.

After another five minutes of walking silently she stopped at another door. She punched in a code and the door slide open like such of an elevator. We walked inside and the door shut behind us. There was no light whatsoever in the room.

"Lights on," the women said and immediately a system of some sort started up. Shocking me out of my thoughts she started speaking, "You can choose your weapon from here. I wouldn't say it wise to try anything. I'm the only one that can get you out of here by voice activation and unless you're out of here in fifteen minutes hidden sensors will release and acidic toxin that even you shouldn't be able to survive." She said with no emotion.

I didn't answer instead I just started to look around. "First, you will under go through a series of lab tests. Each can be deadly. Do not as you're told and we will not hesitate to maim and/or kill you.

"Next, considering you survive, you will be facing five soldiers each with extensive training. None will hesitate to maim you. None will hesitate to kill you. Apparently the General had planned a sword fight of some sort, so your weapon will vary from any type of knife to the finest of swords.

"I do not understand their reason as to why you are aloud a weapon; if you survive that, the General has the consent to say what happens next.

"You have up to ten minutes to pick your weapon. Your hands will be un cuffed, as will be your feet but remember what I told you. Don't be stupid." And with that she came and unlocked my handcuffs.

During the uncomfortable moment when she was awkwardly unlocking my wrists she whispered in my ear, "Just wait," She said. I didn't understand why she said that, or why she told me in my ear, or even why she would want to "Just wait". What did it mean? Was something going to happen? I tilted my head slightly indicating that I heard her.

She continued talking like nothing had be said, "Choose your weapon wisely, you get one and once you decide you cannot change it. Once you have decided hand your weapon to me. It will be given to you when the time is right.

"The reason you are aloud a weapon is because the General wants to see what you can do. Do not question of his methods.

"Remember- don't be stupid," She concluded and I figured she wasn't just talking about now, but later. My feet and arms had no cuffs. I could easily over power her. But I wouldn't be able to get out of here. For now I would just go along with whatever they had planned.

I walked cautiously through the rows of weapons. She was right, there was a variety of swords and knifes that went from the classic kitchen knife to machetes. There were swords as short as a foot and ones almost as tall as I. It would take hours to find the right weapon- and I had what- ten minutes?

I quickly weaved around and looked at the classic swords. One caught my eye. It was bronze unlike the rest, which were steel. I walked up to it. It was about the length of my arm with a black carved hilt. The bronze almost seemed to have a gleam of silver. I picked it up. It was light in my hand, but probably one of the heavier swords.

I looked closely at the blade, their seemed to be some form of writing on it. I knew it couldn't be in this language… was it Greek? Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. "Ah, Riptide, you know that weapon has never been used. Everyone that's ever tried to pick it up claimed they felt _haunted_ by it. But you… you handle it as if you've been using it your entire life…interesting," The women explained.

I set it on my hand so I could trace the lines along the blade. There was something odd about it- that's for sure, but nothing I could place. But, another sense told me that this sword was the one. That it was _meant_ for me.

I grabbed the hilt with one hand, and admired the weapon. Perfectly carved, the bronze shimmered silver along with a sort of green. It was perfect.

"I suggest you stand back," I said as if I didn't care if she was still in my way. I held it as if ready to swing and subconsciously swung it in a performed arc around my wrist.

She immediately took a few steps backwards as I instructed. "Do you know how to swordfight?" She asked cautiously. I answered before I knew what I was saying; "I seem to, even though I have no idea if I do."

"Well… is that your weapon?" She finally asked after a few moments. I didn't hesitate, "Yes," was all I said but I was confident this sword was perfect.

She held out her hand and I unwillingly gave her the sword. As I did so she asked me a question, "What _are_ you? You seem human, but, but, your skin is like iron. And you seem like a threat, but you seem to not mean any harm."

"I've told you- I don't know! I don't have any memories before this. All I know is that I woke up in a forest and the next thing I know- I'm here." She didn't reply just looked kind of… disappointed.

She started walking away. I stood where I was. She turned around sensing I wasn't coming. "Well? Come on then. We have two minutes until the sensors set off the acid if I don't reset it. But be my guest and stay here." She said in a completely calm way as she resumed walking.

I followed her back to the steel door where she punched another set of numbers on the keypad. "Toxin deactivated," A robotic voice said.

She suddenly turned around and started speaking, "Going to try to kill me now? The toxin is deactivated. I bet you'd find a way out of here. You can easily over power me. " She said while tossing me my sword back. I caught it expertly with an unknown reflex. She was right. I could easily over power her. I was half a foot taller then her. And holding a sword while she was weaponless.

"I didn't cuff you. You have free hands and feet and you're in a room full of weapons. You seem to know what your doing. Go ahead- kill me," She said while just standing with her arms open as if ready for an embrace.

I walked towards her and for a moment I thought I saw fear flash in her eyes. She didn't think I would accept her challenge. As soon as I was a mere foot away I raised my sword. She lowered her arms and attempted to step back but realized the wall was behind her.

She looked calm but her eyes held the fear she refused to show. I brought my sword down quick and when it was a mere inch from her neck, I flipped it around my wrist so fast she didn't even see it until I held it out for her to grab the hilt.

"Nice try. One, there are cameras all over the room. Guards would rush in here before I even took a step towards the door. Two, you're standing right in front of the numeric panel. If I attempted to maim or kill you I would puncture the keypad and it would automatically release the toxin. And three, what makes you think I'm a murderer?" I said leaving her stunned and perplexed and she grabbed the sword out of my hand.

"Though, if I'm angered I _could _be amurderer," I said as she recovered from shock. I just smirked. Now she'll have something to say to the _General_.

From then on, she didn't speak and neither did I. I let her cuff me, simply because I was too lost in thought. She led me back through another series of winding corridors. After about five minutes of walking we seemed to be around the center of the entire facility.

She punched in a four-digit code, then a fingerprint scan, and finally a retina scan. After a few beeps, the locks on the door retracted and gears all over the door spun. About thirty seconds later I was looking into a room the size of a school gym filled with so much equipment that I lost count. There were machines recognized and others I didn't.

She led me through the room until we reached an area with a metal table and straps. There stood a man in a white lab coat and the _General_. He looked at me with interest. "Ali, you may leave," The General addressed her. So her name was Ali.

She let go of my arm and started to walk off. I thought about what she had said. What was she talking about? Just wait. What does that mean? I sat down on the metal table. Should I let them strap me in? I laid down. What are they going to do? Are they going to _try_ to kill me? They fastened the first strap around my chest. Then the one around my waist. Following was my thighs, then my shins and then finally fastened a band around my forehead.

"Now, we seem unable to break your skin, but that doesn't mean we still can't hurt you. We will ask you questions. You will answer our questions. If not we will torture you. You will tell us what we want to know. If you refuse we will simply figure out what we want by a series of tests." Said the man in the white lab coat.

"So, let's get started," The General said while grabbing a taiser. "Were going to have a lot of fun in the next few hours, or should I say- I'm going to have a lot of fun." He grinned evilly. "You… not so much."

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter 1! Please review letting me know if this should be continued. If I get 3 reviews saying yes, expect a chapter very shortly. Anyway, don't forget about my poll!**  
**Peace**  
**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! okay so here is the desired chapter two. I'm sorry to say this chapter is probably 800 words shorter so... sorry! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I'm not going to post any pen names but when the story is over I am going to have a chapter at the end just for thanks. Oh, and to clear things up- 1. This is NOT SoN even though it might be similar. 2. This is not one of those government captures Demi-God stories. They wouldn't learn much anyway because Percy has no memory. Also, Percy may be a bit OOC for the next few chapters just for the fact that he has no idea of what the hell is going on. You'll understand the type of OOCness when you read this chapter. Also, i suppose you all remember Alex from last chapter? Her name is actually supposed to be Ali, so big mistake there, and trust me- the name makes a huge difference. Oh and don't forget the poll on my page. No one has voted yet! So vote! And one last thing- I realized last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so here is it: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did it would probably be really different!  
****Peace**

~Alex

* * *

The General smiled. Not one of those smiles you would have after laughing with your best friend, but a smile that seemed terribly wrong, a smile that twists your features into something evil. He's teeth were perfectly straight and white, which corrupted the image even more. This was a man you would imagine to be horrid looking, but he was quite the opposite. He was staring at me with a look of…well "_The General_". He couldn't seem to stop "smiling" he looked like a child who had just woken up Christmas morning. But the thing was, he didn't want any gifts, but to _give_ the gift of pain.

The man in the white lab coat took out a clipboard and flipped to the first question.

"What are you?" The man asked. I suspected this. This is _always_ the first question they'll ask. I would have thought that by know they would have figured out that _I don't know a fucking thing_ but that's the U.S. government for you. I just didn't answer. Let them _try_ to torture me.

"Well then," The general smiled and brought the taser to neck. I didn't know what to expect. Would I feel it? I was surprised when all I felt was a shock. I didn't even flinch. The General frowned and tried again. Same result.

He twisted around a grabbed a knife. Then, with all his force he slammed the knife into my shoulder. I didn't even blink. When he raised his hand again still holding the knife, he almost gasped in astonishment. The knife was bent completely as if it were a folded piece of paper. He turned to the other man, "Next question," he growled obviously upset. Though, when I looked closely, I thought I saw the slightest flicker of fear in his eye.

That made me smirk. I didn't know how, or why, but man was I grateful that my skin seemed to be well… bulletproof. Once I got out, this man would pay. Pay big-time.

"How old are you... If you do _have_ an age?" The man asked skeptically, but I could tell it took all his effort not choke. I have a feeling the taser and the knife had been too much for him.

I tried to look down on myself. I guess I looked like a teenager. Just to satisfy them I said, "Sixteen," and as soon as the word left my mouth I realized it was true. So I remembered one thing- I was sixteen. Great place to start… moving on.

The General looked pleased for a moment, but then shook it off. That hadn't told them anything, "Next question," he said and gave a look to the man in the lab coat. My guess would be that he wanted an _important_ question be asked.

"Are you human?" The guy asked before ruffling through his clipboard. I didn't know what to say. Was I human? I looked human. How about I just play with them? They won't know what's true or not- because I won't even know if I'm lying. So let's just tell them what they want to hear, "Half," I answer simply and I realized that, that guess was also right.

Wait a minute, did that mean every time I said something right about my past or myself aloud… I remember it? Why did I even say half? I said it to confuse _them_, but I've only seemed to confuse myself. Great… I now know two things. I'm a sixteen year old half-human.

The man with the clipboard looked up with shock written all over his face. I could tell he wasn't expecting an answer, and the answer I gave him seemed to startle him all the more. "H-half…you s-say?" He stuttered. I didn't reply. His face paled and he started scribbling furiously on his clipboard. The General, looked astonished like he didn't believe but had always accused me of.

The general recovered from shock and took a walkie-talkie from the nearby table. "K-Unit report to the lab to escort Subject A to the testing facility. I repeat, K-Unit report to the lab to escort Subject A to the testing facility," He said with force but his voice was just barely above a whisper.

No more then maybe thirty seconds later four burly man burst into the room. They were next to the steel table in a matter of seconds. Two started unstrapping me while the other two were replacing my cuffs with heavier thicker ones. This whole process took about a minute.

Then one of the men roughly shoved me on my feet. There was a guard on either side of me, one behind me and finally one in front. Apparently the K-Unit meant business. But, that didn't matter. It was all apart of the plan.

I was now walking through the complex again, but I pad no such attention to anyone around me. I was too busy sorting my thoughts. So I'm sixteen- good to know! And… wait for it- I'm _half_ human. If I'm only _half _human what the hell is the _other _half?

After a few minutes of walking we arrived in yet another lab. _Shocking._ The K-Unit opened the door and led me inside. This room was no bigger then a school classroom, but this room was completely empty. White walls, white floor, white ceiling… all except for one thing- there was one of those glass panels on one entire wall, like where they can see you but you can't see them… interesting.

Then, to my surprise, a hidden speaker from somewhere spoke in the General's voice, "K-Unit, please uncuff him," it said. The K-Unit looked completely baffled at the idea. Then one of the men spoke up, "Sir, is that really wise?" The General didn't answer. After about thirty seconds of waiting for a response they gave and started taking the cuffs off. As soon as they were down they ran out of there so fast, I only had to blink and they were gone. But, I didn't make it that easy.

The last man of the K-Unit couldn't get out because I was in front of the door. That when I heard it seal behind me. So they didn't want _me_ out, so they couldn't afford to let this guy out then…

The man was maybe 6"3 so I was still maybe an inch or so taller. He was bald and darker skinned. He looked about 30 with dark brown eyes. He was wearing what the rest of the K-Unit wore. Army clothes.

"Now, this is how it's going to work. You tell me what I want to know or things are going to get ugly," I said flashing an evil smile at the end. Enough games. I was going to find out why I was here and what they wanted with me. And most of all- who was I?

The man scoffed, "I'm not scared of _you_," while sending spit in my face. I just smirked, "Yeah? Well, _you should be_."

The man looked taken a back. "Why would I be _scared_ of _you_?" He asked like he had won the argument. "Don't you worry, I'll show you," I said and fear flashed all across his face. Then, I knocked him to the floor with a single punch.

The man spat blood and rolled over as I leaned down. "Stay away from me, you…you… _thing_!" He said. "Get up," I said with so much force he did what he was told. The light joking attitude had left my voice. I was going to hurt this guy so bad he wouldn't live through it. But first, let's freak him out a bit... shall we?

The man stood up, his lip bleeding. I hope he didn't think that hurt, because this was going to get a lot worse. "What do you want with me?" I asked. Instead of answering he decided to _try_ to punch me. When will this people learn? Before his fist was even level with my face I grabbed his arm and twisted around behind him and held him in a headlock, while if I just pushed I would break his arm. Too easy.

"I said, 'what do you want with—" He cut me off by trying to kick backwards. I made the headlock even tighter so he could barely get air. He rasped in pain. "Don't interrupt. It's very rude," I said while kicking the back of his legs causing him to fall. He was utterly helpless. "Now, since you obviously won't answer my question… I have something to tell you," I lowered down so I spoke into his ear, "This _thing_… had no conscience as long as its still here, just _hunger_," I said and I pulled his arm tighter back. He grunted. "The anger's going to come out. And when it does… it'll destroy whoever's got it coming," I whispered and the man trembled. And that's when I broke his arm.

Then man howled and before I got to do anything else, the loud speaker boomed, "Subject A, let him go," The General commanded. Subject A- really? "What if I don't?" I said to no one in particular. The General stayed quiet for a moment. "Then we'll come and get him. And trust me, I don't think you want that," The General said attempting to sound tough. I didn't buy it. But I would do as they said so they _thought_ they had _some_ power over me.

"Get up," I growled. The man got up so quickly that if I weren't holding onto him he would of fell flat on his face. "Walk," I demanded. As soon as we were in front of the door it opened and the rest of K-Unit came in and grabbed the man I had just tortured. I let go of him. He collapsed. Two of the K-Unit men dragged him out of there.

The last man stood in front of the door, pointing a shotgun at me. Really? I step closer and the guy put his finger on the trigger. "Do it. I _dare_ you to do it. Come on!" I screamed at him. I took a step closer. His finger tightened. "Do it," I said calmly. He took a step back. I took a step forward. Then faster they I thought I jumped towards him and held the barrel of the gun to my own forehead. "Come on. I know you want to. Just do it," I smirked.

All of a sudden the General spoke again, "Do not. I repeat. Do not fire. It won't harm him. I repeat, do not fire." The General spoke calmly but he had a tone to his voice that sounded like worry.

"You're not a wimp, are you? Then why don't you fire? You're scared. You've probably never used a gun before. Tell you what. If you shot me, what's the worse that can happen? I die? Come on, shot," I said coaxing the guy to do it. His finger tightened on the trigger. Come on. Do it.

And he fired. I smiled. He saw it too late. The gun exploded and he was sent flying. I just stood there. Sure, I stumbled, but compared to what happened to him… The rest of the K-Unit rushed in here and got him out. They sealed the door shut as fast as they could. I didn't matter. I didn't want to leave yet. This was too much fun.

Damn it! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking like that? At once I knew I _shouldn't_ be thinking like that. That it wasn't _me_. I took a deep breath. Why did I just do that? Why did I do _any_ of that? I took a deep breath. _Calm down_. I don't need to do any of this. I'll get out of here eventually right? I don't need to use force. Do I? _Calm down_.

A few minutes later I was tired of waiting. "So, what's it now?" I said to the one-way wall. After about a minute the General started speaking through the loudspeaker, "You will be put through a series of climatic tests. We are going to see how you withstand."

Just great.

* * *

**Check out my poll! (And if you haven't read the authors note on top= read it!)I will try to update soon... maybe in a couple days.**  
**Peace**

**~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am SO SORRY that this chapter took so long. For one I had gotten a concussion so that didn't help. Two, I had gone to Florida for a surprise vacation so I couldn't warn you guys. And three, a LOT of research went into this chapter. At the end of the chapter I will explain everything. Again, so very sorry. But the good thing is, this chapter is 3,500 words without these notes so... LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And those who PM with questions- I WILL answer them if they aren't super duper important!  
Peace**

**~Alex**

* * *

I sat down against the nearest wall. One of my knees was tucked against my chest, while the other leg was stretched straight. I used my knee as some sort of headrest, with my forehead pressed against it. My right hand was fiddling with something in my pocket.

I had just realized it was there a moment ago. You would have thought they would have checked my pockets. I didn't dare take it our to see what it was, because I was in full view of the one-way wall. I would check later.

I didn't know when they were going to start the climatic tests. But I had a feeling they were going to surprise me.

So, I sat there. Waiting. Waiting for something, _anything_, to could have been seconds, minutes, even hours. But that's when it happened. All the lights went out. It was pitch black.

Was this supposed to happen? Five seconds went by, then ten, and then twenty. I got up and started walking around while tracing my hand along the wall. Thirty seconds. I had reached the door. It had no door handle, nor keypad or anything to unlock it. There wasn't a single item in the room either. Forty-five seconds.

The lights came back on. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to what I saw. I was no longer in a room that had white walls, a white floor and a white ceiling. I mean, it was still white, but with _snow_. A blue sky with a few clouds was the first thing I saw. Next, It seemed as I was in some mountains. The landscape went on for miles and if I wasn't in here just moments ago, I would have really thought this was real. And some way, some how I was standing on snow. I reached down. It melted in between my fingertips.

That's when I realized I hadn't eaten anything or drank anything days. How was I still alive? I don't know. The snow seemed real enough. I took a fist full and crushed it in my hand. Half of it melted away while the other half made a melting compact snowball. I whipped to the floor. Definitely real, or really close to it. How was it possible? I don't know.

And that's when it clicked. I wasn't cold. If _anything_ I felt _better_. I picked up another fist full of snow. I only felt it because I was looking for it. I _felt_ the slightest bit better. I dropped it. The feeling faded. What the Hades? Whoa, wait a minute where did that come from? Hades- as in the Greek god? Okay, I'm going insane. Come on, who feels _better_ from _snow_ and says _Hades_?

Now, the slightest bit of cold started to seep its way into my mind. It felt cool... like the breath of fresh air on a summer's night. I stood up and felt for the wall- still there. Okay, so this all was fake. Just making sure.

All of a sudden the loudspeaker came on again to the General's voice, "The temperature will decrease until unbearable. We are going to see how you withstand. We are currently at -10˚C and we will drop to under -50˚C." He shut it off with a click.

Immediately, I felt the climate drop. I backed up to one of the walls. I knew I should have been colder but I didn't care. I knew the temperature was going to drop a lot more and I was going to reserve the heat I already had. It didn't help that my top was already practically ripped to shreds from when they found me.

"-20˚C," The General said. I now felt like I was in the spring day. I was refreshed but not cold. I knew that wasn't right. I should have been shivering. But I wasn't. That's what scared me. "-30˚C," The General said. I was now getting a bit cold, but more like a walk in the fall. If you had a light sweater you wouldn't even feel it.

I was starting to get really freaked. Why wasn't I freezing to death? I sat down subconsciously into ice-cold snow. Even then I didn't feel a thing. Nothing. It must be the adrenaline, or the shock, I reasoned.

"-40," The General said through the loud speaker. The cold suddenly came to me in a shock. It didn't seem that bad, but I was at a point where I was rubbing my hands and arms together, puffing out my breath to stay warm. I knew I should be moving around but I didn't want to risk getting up and getting colder.

"-50." I didn't feel that much colder, still at the phase at rubbing my hands together. Why wasn't I shivering, or practically dying, I wasn't sure. I suddenly felt the temperature drop alarmingly and it took all my will power not to shiver. "-70," The General said and I could tell he was very much enjoying doing this.

Then all of a sudden it started to heat up. The loudspeaker came back on, "Impressive… now, lets do heat… shall we?" We were now returning to room temperature. And that's when the lights went out. I knew now I had roughly forty-five seconds.

I sat there and tried to prepare myself. So I waited… and waited. The lights came back on. This time I was on a beach of some sort. The snow was replaced with sand. It felt like sand, grainy and soft. I picked it up. This was real- I could see bits of seashells.

Just a few feet in front of me seemed to be the ocean. Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to just jump it. I walked to it cautiously, not knowing whether I'd hit the wall or not. Suddenly, my feet hit water. I can't explain what I felt like, only that it felt _good_.

Then I realized there was only a bit of water, maybe the equivalent of your average puddle, and the rest was a projection of the wall. And all of a sudden, it started to warm up. The loudspeaker came on, "We are currently at 20˚C and will rise to over 40˚C." The General said.

I stepped out of the "ocean" (*ahem* puddle *ahem*) and sat down on the sand. I knew that sand would get very hot and the puddle would eventually dry up. Okay, so the heat was rising. It felt like a summer's day. Interesting… with heat I seem to act normally. "30˚C."

Now I was sweating a bit. I moved my hand subconsciously into the puddle, and immediately I felt refreshed. What? That makes no sense; it's just my hand. But somehow I felt fine, as if I were just in normal temperatures. "40˚C," I could practically hear the General smiling.

The puddle was starting to warm up, but somehow I stayed cool. How was I not even sweating anymore? I took my hand out of the puddle. Immediately, I was overwhelmed with heat. I put my hand back in- I was cool. Wait… was it the water?

"50˚C." The puddle was drying up, only a bit of it left. Somehow I knew if the water was gone… I wasn't going to be okay. A few more seconds past and the puddle was now only the size of my hand. A few more seconds…. And it was gone.

"60˚C," The General almost seemed to want to laugh. All of a sudden I was washed with humidity. I was sweating but… somehow I knew that it should be worse. The air didn't feel as thick as it should have. If anything… I think it helped. Wait; aren't you supposed to feel cooler with _less_ humidity?

"Well done," All of a sudden the speaker came on, "Let's _increase_ the humidity… with rain," The General almost seemed to have an insane edge to his voice. Before I could even blink, it was like thousands of pounds of water were dumped on me. But… surprisingly, its like I didn't even feel I thing. I felt _better_ then before, insane right?

I got up and watched the "clouds" dump water on me. They didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. Wasn't I like supposed to be dying because the air is like supposed to be unbreathable with this much humidity? Good thing to know that this is just another thing that somehow makes me inhuman.

No more then a minute later the rain stopped. I had just stood leaning against the wall the entire time without a care in the world. The loudspeaker came back on and I could almost feel the tension, "Okay then… let's try decreasing the humidity," The General said a bit fazed at first.

Immediately I started to feel the dry heat. It was increasing so rapidly that the previously soaked ground was dried in no more then a minute. I knew I should have felt better, but somehow I felt worse. I slunk to the ground feeling weak and dehydrated. I started taking deep breaths, sucking the dry air in. Wasn't I supposed to felt cooler in dry heat? But somehow, I felt _extremely_ worse.

I don't know how much longer this lasted, but half a minute after it became pure agony. I leaned against the wall feeling utterly helpless. After who knows how long the temperature started returning to normal.

"You don't seem to like dry heat, do you?" The General taunted. "Maybe I should put that setting back for a few more minutes…" He continued. I just glared towards the wall, hating these people for thinking they can do crap like this to me. Who did they think they were?

Since the General didn't get a reply a few moments later he started speaking again, "Now, now, no need to get angry. We're just going to see how well you react to—" The speaker blanked, like a cord was cut. It went dark again. If this was planned, I had forty-five seconds. If not, I had no clue what to expect. Fifteen seconds past… and that's when I came up with an idea.

I took out whatever was in my pocket. It was roughly the length of my hand, the width of maybe a centimeter. It was cool, like metal. It was kind of rounded, with some sort of groove that could clip on something thin. Then it clicked- it was a _pen_. Why would I have a _pen_ in my pocket? I ran to fingers along it… it didn't seem to click so I guess it was some sort of ballpoint. Thirty seconds.

Quickly, I screwed the top off. My hands seemed to do it faster and more skillfully then I expected. That gave me the hint I was very used to this pen. All of a sudden I heard the slightest _ting_ and I immediately knew I was no longer holding the harmless ballpoint. It had gained a lot more weight.I ran my hand along it. I felt cool metal and sharp edges, maybe two feet worth. My right hand was holding an almost rubber part, like a handle. Just as I thought I realized what it was, I noticed it gave some sort of glow. Not like some flashlight or glow stick, but almost as if it reflected light that wasn't there.

Forty seconds. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, my hands instinctively placed the cap on it and I was holding a pen. I shoved it in my pocket just as the lights turned on.

I barely breathed before I realized what was going on. The room was the same it had been when I first walked in, but it was much more then that. Light surrounded me, not artificial light, but _fire_ light. I had a three-foot perimeter, and beyond such- red burning heat that seemed to light up the room. They were going to set me on fire.

I took a few precious moments processing this. Even though they couldn't seem to pierce my skin, that doesn't mean I was _fireproof_! Calm down. You'll be fine. They'll let you get a burned, nothing more. Somehow, that thought didn't calm me down either. Note the sarcasm.

I closed my eyes for a few moments. I felt the heat when I breathed in, felt the intoxicating heat and smoke enter my lungs. There must have been a vent in the room because surely the smoke should have been thicker and stronger then this. Deep breaths did seem to help, though after a few I couldn't help but cough.

The fire was getting closer. A step away and I would be in flames. They seemed to want to terrorize me, and then burn me. I would back away from the fire, but somehow it had me trapped in the center of the room. I didn't even know how this was possible.

I couldn't do anything, anything but wait. Wait for the fire to engulf my person, burning my already torn clothes, heating my skin to an unbearable temperature. Trying to escape would be futile, as I could only emerge to more flame. If _somehow_ I made it to the door, it would be locked, with no wait out except from unlocking it from the outside. I would burn, all the while being watched by crazy government scientists who didn't know their limits.

The fire licked my skin, sending searing heat towards me. But when I pulled away, I wasn't burnt. That's when I realized one thing, sure the fire felt hot, but more in the way of a nice shower.

Smoke entered my lungs once again and I coughed. But that made me realize something, the fire- though completely surrounding me- seem to try to stay away. The flames pointed in all other directions then to where I was standing.

I closed my eyes, letting my senses take over. No possible way to get out of this, no way I could think of. I should be getting burned, but somehow I'm not. The fire seems to stay away, which is really weird, and I don't think is intentional. The smoke enters my lungs, but not enough to choke me to death. I cough now and then, but nothing serious.

How long will this go on? Until they hear agonizing screams of pain? Until they see some effect? I looked towards to wall with the supposed panel. I couldn't see it, as the fire obscured my view, but I had a strange feeling they could still see me. So, just to piss them off, I smiled. Not a warm smile like you would get after staying at the beach for a day, but a smile you would have if you had just pulled a prank on someone, and they know it was you, but no one else believed them. It was a smile that shouldn't be on a face, a smile that shouldn't exist. But, a smile, nonetheless.

I stood like that for a moment, having nothing else to do. I wasn't getting burned, didn't have any pain, except for the odd cough because of the smoke. I should have been on fire, but somehow I wasn't. Well, tough luck to them, because I wasn't going to burn.

A minute later the fire just went out like blowing out a candle. Completely gone, except the remnants of smoke. I could almost see the shocked face of the General when I wasn't burned. After a few moments the speaker came on, "You may somehow be immune to fire, but lets see how long you can hold your breath…" Spoke the General.

Hold my breath? What? And that's when it went pitch-black again- what a surprise. Forty- five seconds until the lights came on. Forty-five seconds until a new method of torture failed them. Forty-five seconds that would further reveal how I'm not human. At least, not _fully_ human.

I backed up to the nearest wall and sat down. I didn't bother keeping track of time, instead, just trying to imagine what they would do next. The lights came back on, and for once I wasn't completely flabbergasted at what they had done this time. I was just sitting in the plain white room, nothing visibly happening. Right back where I started, wondering, what happens now?

And that's when it happened. The perimeter of the ceiling opened maybe an inch. Immediately, water streamed down, giving the effect of a waterfall on each wall. I didn't want to get soaked so I tried to leap out of the way. I jumped forward faster then I realized and missed getting wet completely.

Then it hit me- they were going to drown me. Simple as that. That didn't have anything to do with somehow iron skin, or not reacting to certain temperatures. They believed this would work. I believed this would work. They found a loophole.

The water cascaded down the walls, and soon enough even though I was in the center of the room, it reached me. I almost felt a buzz when it touched me. It was _ice_ cold. Then in a matter of minutes in was at my knees.

They were going to do it; they were going to drown me. What did I ever do to them? Nothing. Nothing at all! And they do this to me? For what reason- because they're testing me.

The water was at my waist. Considering to how fast the water was rising, at the most I had five minutes before I was completely submerged. From there, I could maybe hold out for two-maybe three minutes until I would take water. Only minutes left of my life, with nothing I could do about it. Only minutes to think my last thoughts. Only minutes before I died before the hands of insane scientists who don't know their limits. But I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Water kept rising, and all I could think was how these people could be so cold blooded. I might even freeze to death before I drown. The cold didn't bother me, and I knew that was the first sign of hypothermia. Next, I would feel warm, then hot, until I went numb, and froze.

The water reached my chest. My clothes were soaked and dragging me down. Quickly, before the water rose any higher, I kicked off my shoes, and took off the rest of my top. The water now rested on my shoulders. The ceiling was only a foot above my head and I knew I had no more then a couple of minutes before I was under.

Slowly, I was lifted along with the water. My head now touched the ceiling. Matter of seconds. Right before the room was submerged with water, I took huge gulp of air. I was under.

I could hold out. I would hold out. I didn't know how, but I would try for as long as I was kept under.

Quickly, I swam towards the _looking_ _glass_ where they were probably observing and taking the most _sophisticated_ notes.

I gave them the deadliest glare in could think of- that I could assume was pretty scary- and cursed. The weirdest thing though, I didn't seem to have cursed in English, rather in Greek?

Pushing that thought aside, I realized I must have been under for maybe a minute. I was starting to want oxygen really, really badly. Suck it up. I closed my eyes and left myself drift downwards. I sat down at the bottom of the flooded room trying just to keep my breath. I knew I wouldn't live, but I would sure damn beat whatever they were testing me on.

The seconds went painfully slow, I was at two minutes. I knew I had seconds, seconds, precious seconds that would count as the last moments of my life. I would die without knowing my past, knowing anything about myself. Did I have a mother? A father? A brother, or a sister? Questions nagged my head like crazy and all I could think was that _I was going to die_.

I opened my mouth, prepared for water to come enter my lungs, choking the air out of my system, causing me to die. But I didn't die.

I could breathe.

* * *

**Okay, basically, for the cold, Percy for one can stay in water for any period of time and not freeze, and I researched that ocean does go into freezing temperatures below the surface but doesn't actually turn to ice because of the pressure, so Percy can withstand freezing temperatures more then anyone else, but eventually, slowly they will affect him.. For the heat, Percy is heat resistant so basically he will get hot but can hold out longer, plus humidity helps him rather then make it hotter. But with less humidity you're supposed to feel cooler- Percy actually doesn't make out very well. The reasons Percy doesn't burn are 1) He can't get burned because of the Achilles Curse, and 2) He's heat and fire resistant so even without the Achilles Curse he wouldn't get burned as easily. As for the water... if you don't know go read the books again. I will try to update weekly but school is starting so... yeah.  
Peace**

**~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast update! I know! Be happy! Anyway, school is starting soon so I will try to update once a week, more if I can. Thanks for understanding. Tell me in reviews what you think of the new summary. Oh, one more thing- please check out that poll on my page. Anyway here is chapter four of trapped!  
Peace**

**~Alex  
P.S. AlyssaAmberSwag- You rock!**

* * *

_A young girl sat on the edge of the beach, staring meaningfully into the shimmering water. She seemed sad, like the water somehow held the answer, but she couldn't figure it out. Her blonde curls shifted in the wind, ruffling the once neat hair. The water lapped up to her feet, barely touching her toes before it receded. She was wearing a bright orange shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ written across in bold lettering. _

_Someone suddenly came up and sat down next to her._

"_You know, when you're drowning; you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like, no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore its, its actually kind of peaceful." The girl said, seemingly lost in thought._

"_Are you saying you hope Luke felt some peace in his last moments in the Styx?" _

"_I don't feel sorry for him anymore." Her voice almost cracked, but she held strong, like this was a very heart-crushing subject._

"_Can you feel sorry for the fourteen-year-old Luke who got hurt on his quest?"_

"_Just because his dad gave him a quest that was already done, doesn't give him the right to go killing us one by one." She seemed to gather confidence and say something else like she didn't want to believe it, "And by the way, Chiron told me he found a bunch of photos taken of camp. Not just of camp though, of all of us training, making tactics. He had photo shopped himself into these photos, making it seem like he was still here. So maybe going on that quest when he was fourteen set him of the rails, but Luke was definitely riding the crazy train." She seemed almost mad to admit this, but she said it like there wasn't another choice._

"_One positive thing came out of this though, right? You won the war."_

"_Yeah," She said stopping, "Yeah but I still feel like there is something wrong between all of us, I don't know, its just like tension when we'd talk." Then she continued, "Except with Percy."_

"_Have you talked to anyone since he disappeared?"_

"_No, not really. I mean, everyone has their own problems to deal with though. I think even Thalia's got the hunters looking for him, but it's been weeks, so I think they've given up. I don't blame her. You know? Nico hasn't shown up, but I think Bianca choosing to be re-born hit him pretty hard. But, I guess it had brought Percy and him closer…" She trailed off, "Grover, Grover hasn't really been himself lately. Actually, the funny thing is, as of right now Mr. D is the one who seems the most normal." She seemed surprise, yet not, at admitting this. _

"_What about you, Annabeth? Feeling some anxiety over the final capture the flag game tonight?"_

"_Why would you ask me that?" She realizes she was tracing strategies in the sand, "Oh. Ah, no. But with three cabin leaders dead and one missing… who knows? Right?" She seemed to almost be almost joking, but there was a pain in her voice like nothing before._

"_You mean Silena, Charles and Michael. Have you heard from Percy?"_

"_How come you're only talking to me about this and not anyone else?" She burst out for a minute before composing herself, "I mean…" She trailed off._

"_Because, I'm worried about you." There was a pause, "Annabeth…"_

"_I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping. The over-analyzing. The constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen… now that he's gone..." She sounded on the verge of tears, but took some deep breaths until it went away._

"_It's called hyper vigilance, the, persistent feeling of being under threat."_

"_It's not just a feeling though, its like it's a panic attack, like I can't even breathe. I can't breath ever since he disappeared." She almost rushed the phrase, like someone was going to stop her from speaking before she said everything._

"_Like you're drowning?"_

"_Yeah." She seemed to want to say more, but held off._

"_So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very, last, moment, what if you chose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"_

"_You do anyway, it's a reflex." She stared meaningfully into the water once again, like she wanted to go swimming, but somehow _couldn't_._

"_But, if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"_

"_Not much time." She said in a daze._

"_But more time to fight your way to the surface."_

"_I guess." She almost wanted to argue._

"_More time to be rescued."_

"_More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean did you forget about the part where it feels like your head's exploding?" She stopped to compose herself once again; "I don't know what to think anymore, I try to stay strong for everyone, showing them I could _be_ Percy. But… I _can't_. Not anymore, my heads exploding all the time from the stress, and the crushing fear that when we find him…" She trailed off her voice cracking._

"_If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"_

"_But, what if it just gets worse, what if it's agony now and then, its just hell later on?" She rushed out, before she could say anything else._

"_Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'"_

My eyes burst open, my heart pounding. The dream… it felt so _real_. How real you ask? Like it actually happened. I knew the girl- Annabeth- meant a lot to me. I could feel it. And the shirt she was wearing… Camp Half-Blood… I knew that was also important. And the last sentence… "If you're going through hell, keep going" all I could think was- I've been through hell thank you very much. But the memory disappeared as fast as it came. So… I've been to hell? Just one more thing to add to my list of things I've done…

As for what happened in the testing facility, I'll give you a quick recap. So, as soon as I found out I could _breathe_ underwater I just relaxed. After about five minutes they seemed to have realized that too [since I was sitting facing them smiling,] so they started draining the room.

Once it was done, the K-Unit was sent back into the room, and the one guy was wearing the sling. I couldn't help but smirk at him. I let them cuff me figuring I had done enough damage already. Then they led me back to my cell. There they went through the process of chaining me back to the wall. This time though, they only chained my wrists above my head. Foolish mistake.

Anyway so here I was, when maybe… five minutes later I fell asleep and had that dream. That dream… the girl… and whom was she talking to? And she was talking about someone named Percy who disappeared… somehow they felt extremely familiar. Then it seemed to click- _my_ name was Percy. _I_ disappeared. And who was this "Luke" and what did he do to everyone? And what was a _Styx_?

A war was also mentioned… and apparently we won… I guess that was good to know. But, she also said their was tension between everyone, except for me… interesting. Then who was this Thalia? And what hunters? And Nico… and what the hell does "re-born" mean? And apparently because of that… we supposedly became better friends. Grover seemed important too, and this Mr. D, was it weird for him to seem _normal_?

Capture the flag? Who plays capture the flag? Especially capture the flag where you make _battle_ strategies. And apparently three cabin leaders named Charles, Michael and Silena were dead.

Suddenly, a silver pendant of some sort of knife appeared in my head, what does that mean? It instantly filled me with dread, and betrayal and sadness. I tucked away the thought and focused on the next thing.

I was the one missing… so I was a cabin leader… Apparently I must have meant a lot to this Annabeth if she can't sleep and she feels terrified all the time. I somehow knew she was important to me to, but I couldn't figure out why or how.

She seems like she can't breathe because she's terrified that I might be dead. Oh gods, I wish I could somehow tell her I was fine. Hold on a minute- god_s_, as in plural?

This girl— Annabeth— seems to mean a whole damn lot to me. Each time I think about her my chest seizes up, and _I_ can't breath knowing she thinks I'm dead. I suddenly got extremely angry at all these people, thinking the can hold me hostage. I couldn't tell them anything; I had no memory. What could they gain?

I felt like screaming. I was so angry that I would kill each and every one of them if they tried to stop me once I got out. Blinded by rage, some way, some how, I had just done something that should have been impossible.

I had ripped the chains holding my right hand straight out of the wall. For a moment I just stood there, gaping at my free hand. Then, I thought about how these people trapped me here for no reason, and about Annabeth. Immediately, I had done the same with my left as my right. The cuffs were still attached to the chains, but I had literally ripped the chains out of the wall.

Before I knew what I was doing, my right hand reached into my pocket grabbing the ballpoint. I uncapped it and the three foot long silvery bronze sword appeared in my hand. The same sword that I had picked in the weapons room. For a moment I just stared at it, before my body took over my mind. Suddenly, I had slashed the cuffs off my wrists, letting them fall to the floor with a _clang_.

Immediately, I heard footsteps, so quickly capping Riptide I hid where when the door opened would cover me. I saw a figure look through the small window at the front of the door, and when they saw the chains broken, they rushed inside looking. It was _Tom_. I stayed perfectly silent and still waiting for him to leave. Thankfully, he left without checking behind the door.

He ran frantically into the halls screaming, "He escaped! He escaped! Someone tell General he escaped!" I couldn't help but chuckle at this. He sounded like a toddler who was tattling on someone who stole his juice box. "It's mine! It's mine! Tell him that it's mine!"

Quickly, I jumped through the door [which Tom didn't close] and thankfully no one was in sight. I ran, sword in hand, searching frantically for an exit. Nothing was labeled, no glowing red EXIT sign in sight. I sighed but kept running. I would get out of here.

After a couple minutes of running and nothing, I slowed down to a fast walk. I wondered where everyone was, hello, shouldn't they be looking around?

Immediately, I felt someone behind me, so I swung my sword. I would have chopped them in half if I didn't look at who it was. My blade stopped an inch before slicing across her waist. It was Ali.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, and you don't remember me, but my name's Thalia and if you want to get out of here you have to follow me." She said urgently and grabbed my arm pulling me along.

Was this the Thalia from my dream? Maybe, maybe not… but she said I don't _remember_ her, but that implies that I knew here. If this wasn't the Thalia Annabeth was talking about, then I didn't have a ballpoint pen that magically turned a sword.

"I trust you," I blurted, and I thought I saw her smile. "Common, we don't have much time," She said, and I realized she couldn't have been 21 like I originally thought. She looked no older then me.

Quickly I sprinted after her until we reached a door with a restroom symbol on it. She rushed inside with me trialing behind. Inside there was a toilet and a sink, but above was a vent a person could fit inside.

Before I realized what I was doing I reached up and grabbed the vent and pulled the grail right off. Thalia looked surprised. I smirked, "How did you think I got the handcuffs off?" I asked. Her gaze went to my sword. Quickly I recovered with, "I didn't know it was a sword until after."

I shook it off and went on one knee with my hands cupped ready to give her a boost up. Ignoring my gesture she jumped and swung inside the vent like gazelle. It was my turned to look surprised. Before she gave me a smug look, I hoisted myself up with one hand, while popping the grail back on with the other.

She looked surprised yet again. This time I ignored it. We were crawling through the vent for maybe two minutes before I broke the silence. "You're obviously no older then me, so how did you end up working at some government base?" I asked sincerely confused. "You really don't remember anything, do you Seaweed Brain?" She said and the nickname immediately brought up memories. The only one I could grasp went like this:

"_Argh!" Thalia pushed me, and a shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of the Hunters stifled laughs.  
_

_"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to—"  
_

_Anger roared in my ears. A wave erupted from the creek, blasting into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe.  
_

_I stood up. "Yeah," I growled. "I didn't mean to, either."  
_

_Thalia was breathing heavily.  
_

_"Enough!" Chiron ordered.  
_

_But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"  
_

_Somehow, it was okay when Annabeth called me that— at least, I'd gotten used to it— but hearing it from Thalia was not cool.  
_

_"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" _

And just like that it faded. Quickly, I retorted to Thalia, "Not really Pinecone Face." She almost gasped in shock. She recovered by explaining how she was here, "Well, when the Hunter's and I were looking for you, we somehow tracked you here to California. When we found you, I went undercover, and with enough Mist, I was able to become a trusted agent. No more then a few days after, I found you.

"You see, at first I thought I could break you out right then, but then I realized that you didn't remember anything. So, instead, I had taken you to the armory where originally, you were never supposed to enter. I was supposed to take you straight to your tests. Instead, I brought you there first. Quickly, when I was taking your cuffs off, I had swiped your pocket of Riptide. I uncapped it and placed it on one of the racks when you weren't looking. I wanted to see if you would recognize it. And you did. But when I asked you those questions, one I had to play along, and two, I wanted to see how much you remembered. You didn't remember anything. I'm so, so, _so_ _sorry_ about what they did to you. I had no idea.

"But, it looks like you made it out okay, they say usually no one survives… impressive." She kind of praised me, but then looked solemn, "Somehow they found out you were only half human… and will stop at nothing to get you back. Especially a child of the big three." She stopped and the conversation went out like a light. But mostly I was trying to figure out everything else in her statement.

Hunters… she was apart of the Hunters. The Hunters— who _are_ the Hunters? Surprisingly, I got a somewhat answer. Something, at the back of my mind said, _Hunters of Artemis_. Artemis? As in the Greek goddess? How come my mind always told me stupid things that related to Greek mythology? Surprisingly, I got another somewhat answer from the back of my mind, _because it isn't mythology_. Great… that fucking clears everything up.

Exasperated, I thought about everything else she had said. She became a trusted agent because of… mist? Somehow I knew it wasn't the fog you get on damp days. I had a feeling you didn't _see_ the mist, but what the mist wanted _you_ to see. Like Mist, capital M.

And what the Hades does "child of big three" mean? And wait— there it was again— Hades. Back to the big three thing, who _were_ the big three? And considering I was only half human— _what_ were they. Question rattled my brain until I gave up on answer completely.

"Here we are," Thalia suddenly said, breaking the silence. She fiddled the vent until finally it popped out silently. She grabbed it to stop it from falling. She jumped down, landing silently. I jumped down not as gracefully but still not bad. I took the grail and fastened it back on.

Then I looked directly in front of me— there it was. My way out of this hellhole. I would finally get out. I seemed to have been staring at it because Thalia suddenly said, "Well, are you going to just stare at it or are we actually going to get out of this place?" She said.

I knew it couldn't be this easy, and how right I was. We opened the door and alarms started blaring. I would like to tell you I stood there, faced with my own mortality, held Riptide at the ready, waiting to pulverize those who dared step way.

But the truth?

We dashed out of that place without one look back.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! R&R  
Peace**

**~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! Yeah! Oh, and I did tell you I would update everyweek so... Sunday works too! So this story is almost finished, I give 3 chapters till the end. Oh, and I did realize I could have ended the fic last chapter but... I was too excited for this. And when this story is done I will be fixing up some of the mistakes in the chapters. I might even re-write some parts but thats still chapters away. So... enjoy! Oh wait! I forgot- check out my poll and with reviews try to guess who the mysterious person is in Percy's dreams! If you guess right and you voted for my poll I will automatically choose what you want, even if its not the majority. I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's my favourite!  
Peace**

**~Alex**

* * *

Sometimes, running isn't worth it. Sometimes, its better to stand and fight. This wasn't one of those times. Thalia and I ran through the security compound, and soon enough, before we can figure out how to get out of here, we're surrounded.

Instinctively, I pull out Riptide and the guards stare at me in shock. Some of them laughed. "What are you going to do with a baseball bat, kid?" A guard asked. My eyebrows furrowed, I was holding my sword- Riptide- wasn't I? I looked at it- definitely a sword. Thalia probably noticing my confused expression said, "Mist," as if that cleared everything up. Quickly, I capped it having a feeling it would do any good.

While I was distracted a guard grabbed him gun and aimed at me. I just smiled. "Do it," I said calmly. He did. It was aimed right for my head. Too bad the bullet shattered on contact.

The guards gasped, their shocked expressions making them all look like they were in a silent movie. During their distraction I sent a right hook to the nearest guard. He fell to the ground in a heap like I had just whacked him with a sledgehammer.

Fortunately, it knocked him out. Unfortunately, the others guards snapped out of it. They all started shooting at Thalia, and I and I tried my best to block them from hitting her, because I had a feeling they would actually hurt her.

Ten seconds later they were all out of bullets, and neither Thalia nor I were injured. They immediately tumbled towards us, trying to grab us. There were maybe seven guards. Immediately, before Thalia even moved I was in action. I gave the first one a solid kick to the chest, and head butted him and he went down. The next guard aimed a punch for my head, but I fell back in time for it to reach empty air.

The wind was slightly knocked out of me, but in a flash I jumped back up, my feet connecting with another guard. They went flying backwards and apparently crashed into something because there was a large crash and the sound of a scream and shattering glass. I figured that guard was out.

I ran up to the two guards and kicked one in the chest so hard, I actually flipped backwards, and even weirder- I landed on my feet! I just back flipped by kicking someone. I could feel Thalia's surprised expression on my back. That guy I just flipped off of fell back into another guard knocking them both down. Another guard came towards me with a knife this time. He aimed for my chest, but before he got there- even though it would do anything to me if I let him- I grabbed his wrist, and twisted causing him to drop the knife. Before he recovered, I swung my arm in an arc, completely flipping him over. He landed hard into the concrete. Five down two to go.

Thalia recovered from shock and quickly, roundhouse kicked one guard while elbowing another. She spun around and kneed the guy she elbowed in the crotch. He went down. The final guy just stayed on the ground, even though he wasn't out. Thalia walked up to him and kicked him in the head- now he was. We started running and we still couldn't find a way out of this place. And now, more guards were on our tail.

Too late, I had realized that Thalia had stopped and that I was running straight into another cluster of guards. "Percy!" She screamed, and before I even knew what happened, everything went black.

_The blonde haired girl was stalking furiously through the forest. She slashed at trees and bushes and you could hear the trees talking back furiously. Nymphs. Her gray eyes shined with unshed tears. She was wearing battle armour, but without a helmet. She held a dagger in her hand, and walked around as if stalking something. A figure appeared behind her. She instinctively swung her dagger, stopping mere millimeters from the person's neck at realizing who it was. She lowered her dagger and looked away._

"_Annabeth, what are you doing out here, all alone?" The figure asked. When she didn't answer they continued. "Come on, let's sit down, I can tell something is bothering you."_

_They walked to a clearing and sat down._

"_Only the good die young. That is why immortality is reserved for the greatest of evils." She said bitterly, staring off into the distance. She sighed before continuing, "The world," She stopped and corrected herself, "The _Gods_ needs heroes who will take responsibly. If not, Heroes are no better then Gods. And Gods are no better then immortality itself. Only Heroes can die young, for their presence will not change the world if they don't." She stopped for a moment, seeming to choose her words carefully, "For only they can be truly good." She looked up, as if expecting something from the sky, but nothing happened. "No one could be as truly good as he was," She almost chocked, but held her voice firm._

"_What are you saying? You have given up? Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, has given _up_?"_

_She hesitated. "No, I'm saying he's dead. Why else would the ocean be like this?" She stopped for a second and both listened. Even from the center of the forest, you can hear the waves crashing furiously on the shore._

"_True legends will never die. You have to understand that."_

"_But, I don't care about his legend! I care about him! And now… he's gone!" She shrieked the ending, and was almost hyperventilating._

_She slashed furiously at the nearest tree, ripping a piece of bark clean off. The tree nymph of that tree chattered angrily._

"_You once told me you were drowning. Are you still?"_

_She almost looked shocked and responded slowly, "Yeah…?"_

"_Has that reflex kicked in?"_

_Understanding crossed her eyes, as she understood what she was being asked, "I guess…"_

"_Was the agony worth it, was going through hell worth it?" The figure asked almost urgently._

"_No." She quipped quickly, like she needed to get it out, but at the same time, not hear it._

"_Then why can't you breathe, Annabeth? Why are you still drowning, if the reflex kicked in?"_

"_I…" She couldn't seem to continue._

"_Is Annabeth Chase finally at lost for words?"_

_She didn't reply, but stared into the distance like she was completely and utterly lost in thought. "Because… he's gone," She said warily, but surely._

_The figure smiled. "Then, if he's gone, are you still in agonizing pain?"_

"_Yes," She said and the pain in her voice was evident._

"_What do you think that means, Annabeth? Why _are_ you still drowning?"_

"_I… I don't know…" She said unsurely like she should know the answer._

"_Because, Annabeth, he's not dead. He's very much alive."_

I woke up bleary eyed and exhausted. I had another dream about that girl- Annabeth. She thought I was dead. I wish somehow I could tell her I was fine, that everything was all right.

Now, I had thicker chains around my wrists, and even thicker ones than those on my ankles. The chains on my wrists were loose enough to let me slouch, but it was still awfully uncomfortable.

A few minutes later someone walked in, and guess what- it was _Tom._ He just smirked at me and behind him followed the General. Oh joy. Before he had a chance to say anything I growled, "Where's Thalia. I swear if you did anything—" He cut me off. "She's fine, but Thalia is her real name. Suits her better, she really didn't look like an Ali," The General smiled, and I mentally cursed myself for giving some of the information I did know.

"Now look, unless you answer my questions, we'll hurt Thalia for it, okay? Maybe we'll cut of a finger each time. Bring her in!" He shouted. Immediately I recognized two members of the K-Unit bring in Thalia. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and had many scrapes along her arms and knees. There was a good-sized gash on her left temple and bits of blood seeping down her hands from inside the cuffs. She was gagged so she could say anything, but I can tell she was going to kill these people if she ever got out. Her eyes were murderous.

Then another member of the K-Unit brought in a steal chair, and he had a sling on one arm. I smiled at him while he glared at me. The K-Unit forced Thalia in the chair and tied her torso and legs to the chair using rope. They tied her hands to the back chair legs with the cuffs still on.

The General smiled. "Now you're going to answer our questions, or each time she looses a finger." I glared at him with so much force; I swear I saw him tremble.

"Okay, what is your name?" He said like I was at a spelling bee. Please spell supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious please.

I spit on the floor. "There's you answer," I said furious. He still smiled, "Don't play smart with me. K-Unit ready!" He said and one of the K-Unit men got a knife and somehow got Thalia's hand out and prepared to slice a finger. She looked awfully terrified but at the same time murderous. She gave a look that said don't tell, but I don't think I would be able to watch her in pain.

"Now, tell me your name!" General demanded. I looked back and forth between him and Thalia. "Cut her pinky," He ordered. Immediately they were in position ready to slice it. In 3…2…1… "Stop! I'll tell you!" I said just before they did it. The General smiled.

"My name's Percy," I said. He looked half satisfied, "Tell me your _full name_," He said. "I don't know," I said. I knew Thalia knew, but I didn't. The General seemed to believe me, but also figured Thalia knew it.

He went up to her and ripped off her gag quite forcefully. "What's his name?" He demanded. When she didn't answer, he punched her on her cheekbone hard. Her head whipped with the force. When he stepped back a bruise was already forming. She still stayed silent. He punched her again in the same place hard. Then he punched her again, and again and again. After five or six times she slightly whimpered and he stopped. The skin had split and a trickle of blood was evident.

"What's his name?" He sneered. She looked murderous and didn't say a word. Suddenly the General grabbed a taiser from one of the K-Units belt, and turned it on. Thalia looked exhausted, but she smiled. It made the cut on her cheek spread wider and more blood appeared.

"You think this is funny?" The General asked. "Let's see how you like it," and he jabbed the taiser into her neck. She didn't even flinch. Instead the General seemed to have gotten a shock up his arm. He whipped the taiser aside and it crash-landed on the floor. He grabbed a knife that was strapped to his ankle.

I turned away. I couldn't watch. "Thalia, just tell him!" I yelled, unable to stand this being done to her. Torturing me, was one thing, but hurting a friend was quite another. I looked back. The General had the knife at Thalia's throat. A trickle of blood dripped down her neck. She was terrified and white faced. But her eyes showed murder.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly angry. I couldn't take this. I wouldn't allow it. I wanted this guy dead. I wanted him to suffer like he was making everyone else. This guy was pure evil. And I knew, if I wanted someone dead, they had done something _bad_. But this guy, he crossed a line. The line between life and death- survival.

"I swear, do anything to her and you will die. And, you won't die quick. You will die painfully and slowly, until I give you the mercy of death. You will be pleading for death by time I'm done with you. You, _sir_, crossed a line. The line between me, and my friends. The line that says whether I let you live. And, apparently your on the other side," I growled so menacingly, his face actually paled.

But, and the same time he didn't seem to hear me. He thought he was perfectly safe, with me all chained up. Key word- thought.

"Oh, do you think you're safe now do you?" I taunted him and he just looked at me with a smug look. Immediately, I tried pulling the chain out of the wall like I did earlier. After about forty seconds and a grunt, I ripped the chains holding my right hand straight out of the wall.

I smiled, when meanwhile, General looked scared and the K-Unit looked as if they were ghosts. They seemed to be waiting for some type of instructions to restrain me. They didn't get them. "Still think your safe?" I asked and his face visibly paled even more.

After he seemed to shake off his fear he started rambling. "K-Unit, get something to keep the cuffs on the wall! Now!" He shook his head in disbelief. The K-Unit- all three of them- ran out of here.

"That was chain." He said to himself. He still had the knife against Thalia's neck despite my attempt at some distraction. Though he didn't seem focused anymore and the knife was barely touching he neck now. He was just staring between me and the chains, and the wall, trying to figure out how I did that._ Go to the Styx and find out yourself_. Whoa, memory, but it was gone as soon as it came. What the hell is a _Styx_?

Suddenly, I had I plan. It was a crazy plan, but it _could_ actually work. Okay, well here goes nothing. "So, General," I attempted to make some sort of conversation, "If I can do this," I waved my free right hand around, "what else do you think I can do?" I said, and immediately, his interest perked. He whipped his head towards me completely lowering the knife from Thalia's neck. He put it in his pocket. For a moment I caught her eye. I think she understood what I was doing. If only we had enough time.

The General stood silent. So, slowly with my free hand, I took Riptide out of my pocket. It was in pen form, and the General almost looked like he wanted to laugh. But, at the same time, he seemed like he should be scared. He was right.

I twirled the ballpoint in-between my fingers, getting a strategy planned out in my head. Behind the General, Thalia had gotten her legs free somehow. Maybe those spikes on her combat boots were sharp enough. I wouldn't put it behind her.

Quickly, I brought the pen behind my back. "Want to see a magic trick?" I asked him casually, and he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I looked towards Thalia for a quick second hoping she understood what I wanted her to do. At least, what I thought I wanted her to do. Or even if she could, but I had a feeling it would be a problem. Quickly, I uncapped the ballpoint and swung it out in front of me.

I showed it to the General. For a moment he looked genuinely shocked, but then the expressions turned to something else I couldn't recognize. "How did you get a hammer?" I was pretty sure I was a sword; at least, that's what _I _saw. Then I put it back behind my back in arc motion and capped it. It was now a pen. I took it out and showed it to him again. Without missing a beat he snatched it from my hand half expecting the "hammer". Instead he snatched the ballpoint pen.

He growled in frustration, but without a word put it in his pocket. My plan worked- at least partially. Now, was for the hard part, and to make it worse- he had Riptide. Thalia had now gotten the rope around her waist undone.

What the General hadn't noticed was, with Riptide, I had slashed the chains holding my ankles. Surprisingly, it hardly made any sound, and he didn't even suspect anything.

To make my plan even better, two members from the K-Unit came in with stuff to try to get my cuff back in order. And funny enough they had a hammer, and by the look on the General's face, I think he saw something that resembled Riptide.

They started hacking away and stuff, and I let reconnect my cuff simply because it was part of the plan. Neither of them, nor the General noticed Thalia's leg straps and waist strap gone. Though unfortunately there hadn't been enough time for her to somehow get her hands free.

Now, as for the rest of my plan, all it needed was timing. The General walked back up to Thalia, while the two K-Unit men stood by me. He reached his hand into his pocket for his knife, but seemed to be looking for something. He held his knife and turned towards me. "Where's the pen?" He asked, and for a moment I was going to tell him he had it went Thalia gave me a look. I had no idea what it meant, but I decided not to.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later," He said went up to Thalia and place the knife on the part of her cheek that was cut. She winced. He pressed harder, and that's when it happened.

Immediately, Thalia gave him a solid knee to the crotch. He doubled over in pain and dropped the knife. Quickly, she head butted him and he fell over. The two guards were going to rush towards her when I quickly double kicked one of them straight in the chest with the heels of my feet. He toppled backwards towards Thalia and she stood up and spun so the steel chair slammed him into the wall. He fell over unconscious.

The last K-Unit man ran towards her holding a knife. She backed up to the wall behind and kicked backwards. She flipped over just as the man reached her and slammed the chair on him so hard it ripped the back legs off. He was out. She stood up and jumped bringing her cuffs in front of her rather then behind.

The General had sneakily gotten up while holding his fallen knife. He held it over her head. Quickly, with some unbelievable burst of strength I ripped both of my cuffs out of the wall. I sent him a roundhouse kick so hard he flew off his feet.

I jumped at him, and in two seconds flat somehow had the chains daggling from around my cuffs around his shoulders. I took his knife and held it at his neck. I held him facing Thalia, and she sent him a solid punch to the cheekbone like he'd done to her. I released the chains right before he toppled over. I reached down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall. He was dazed but definitely awake.

"You crossed a line. You shouldn't have," and with that I took his own knife and slit his throat. Thalia gasped and looked at me in shock. Right before the light left his eyes, I answered the question he had died for.

"My name's Percy Jackson."

* * *

**R&R for faster updates. And, more people voting on my poll and guessing by reviewing the mysterious character in Percy's dreams will give me motivation for faster updates! I know, I'm awesome.  
Peace**

**~Alex**


	6. Epilogue- Sneak Peek

**Okay. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. A lot of family issues are going on, and I got a new computer and my files aren't transferred yet. I have to re-wite the entire Epilogue. This is just a preview of what is going to be in the epilogue. DONT READ IF YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR THE FULL 5000 WORD EPILOGUE. This is just a little sneak peek. I will try to update soon, but I'm going to Florida again so... bear with me. I will TRY to update by Halloween, but if not, I will TRY for James Bond release... and if this fic is updated by then... it will be FOR SURE updated before the end of 2012! Enjoy!  
Peace**

**~Alex**

* * *

_There she was._

_She was wearing her armour over a faded camp shirt and her favourite old jeans, slashing the heck out of some dummies in the amphitheater._

_Her brow was creased in concentration, and hair was plastered to her face in perspiration. Her armour was in desperate need of a polish and her helmet was scattered to the sidelines. Her golden locks were tangled and her eyes shined with pride._

_She couldn't have been more beautiful._

_Stealthily, I crept up behind her. When I was inches away, I uncapped Riptide and whizzed it past her ear straight into the dummy's chest. She whirled around so fast that she would have knocked us over if it weren't for the Achilles Curse._

"_Whoa there, Wise Girl." I whispered. She had just seen me, and we were now inches apart with her in my arms. Her face melted in to shock, joy and then anger._

"_Seaweed Brain…" She seemed to whisper to herself. I smiled. But, then her expression turned smug._

_Before I knew what was happening, she had flipped me over her shoulder and I had somehow ended up on the ground. I was on my back and she had a foot on my chest. She had a smirk on her face, but it was grim like she just wanted to cry. Or maybe kill something. I couldn't tell the difference._

"_Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again, or I will hunt you down and kill you personally," She threatened, but her tone was laced with so many other emotions that I couldn't tell if she was serious or not._

_For a moment she looked utterly serious, but then a slight quirk in the corner of her lip told me she was messing with me. So I did the safe thing._

_I jerked her foot so she stumbled, then collapsed on top of me. Quickly, I rolled over so I had her pinned. But she wouldn't let me win. She started rolling and only stopped when we hit the sidelines._

_Truthfully, I let her win. I loved the way her mouth would quirk upwards in an almost smile, and the proud look she would get in her eyes. Then she would tease me, and I would sarcastically remark that it's the truth, because I absolutely loved seeing her smile and [if I was lucky she would] then sometimes let out a laugh._

_Our legs were tangled and her hair was draped in my face brushing my cheeks. Her shirt had ridden up where I grabbed her waist. Her eyes shinned, and at first I thought it was just the light, but realized it wasn't when a single tear leaked down her face._

"_I really missed you," She whispered, "Just… just don't leave me- camp," She quickly covered, "again… Seaweed Brain," The last part was almost an afterthought._

_Slowly… and maybe hesitantly- I sat up on my elbows so that our noses brushed. Her hair tickled my face and smelt like lemons. Her eyes were no longer the fierce storm clouds; right now they were the fog right before dawn. They were yet lighter, and darker then they usually were. The night truly was darkest right before the dawn._

"_I wouldn't dream of it," I whispered while she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile faltered for a moment, though I couldn't be sure because suddenly I couldn't think straight. _

_When she kissed me, my world melted. It was light kiss, like the sun shinning on a cloud, or like a feather in the wind. Though, it held all the moments we had stressed and worried and just plainly _died _without each other. When I pulled away, she seemed to want to say something, but I shushed her._

_Instead, I stood up, even while she was still clinging to me. Carefully, I unwrapped her from me and set her gently down on her feet. For a moment we just stood there; I ran a finger through one of her blonde ringlets white resting my forehead on top of her head. _

_Slowly I put a finger under her chin making her look into my eyes. Another tear leaked from the corner of hers. In one swift motion I brushed it away, _

"_It's okay," I said sincerely. She looked doubtful, and I could tell she was about to argue but I interrupted her with a fierce hug and another kiss. Brushing away her hair, I placed my lips right next to her ear._

"_We're together now."_


End file.
